In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device, many steps that include two or more steps among a cleaning step, a heating step, a film forming step, an etching step, a resist applying step, an exposing step, and a developing step are performed for a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate that is used in a liquid crystal display device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a film-formation processing device that performs film formation, a cleaning device that cleans a substrate that has undergone film formation by means of the film-formation processing device, an intermediate receiving/delivering portion that receives and delivers the substrate between the film-formation processing device and the cleaning device, and a cassette transfer device that transfers a substrate-transfer cassette that contains a plurality of substrates to the film-formation processing device. A substrate that has been processed by the film-formation processing device is conveyed to the cleaning device through the intermediate receiving/delivering portion, and is cleaned by the cleaning device. The cleaning device includes a carry-in/carry-out table on which the substrate-conveying cassette is placed. The cleaning device cleans a substrate that has been carried in from the intermediate receiving/delivering portion, and cleans the substrate that has been carried out of the cassette placed on the carry-in/carry-out table of the cleaning device.